A Moment in Rivendell A Vingette
by inkiekittie
Summary: Legolas touches the true essence of the elves with the help of a mute girl from another world.


_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema with the exception of Ryvin who is of my creation. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain. No copyright infrnigement is intended._

Ryvin peeked from behind the tapestry to look upon the members of the council. She fixed each with her eyes and tested their character with her special talent.

As the council ended she signaled to Elrond that she had detected no deceit among those gathered.

He nodded to her and moved out of the council chamber, talking with one of the members.

Ryvin was just coming out of her hiding place when a strong, slender arm wrapped around her ribs and the tip of a cool steel blade rested against her throat.

"Why do you spy upon Elrond's Council?" a soft elven voice breathed into her ear.

In shock, Ryvin stood stock-still. Legolas felt the air around his captive seem to expand but she remained silent. The pressure of her breasts against his arm disconcerted him a bit. A woman spying upon Elrond's council seemed a strange thing indeed.

Stranger still was the sudden appearance of Elrond's hand around his wrist pulling the blade form the woman's neck, and his captive falling forward into Elrond's embrace.

"Hush child, all is well." Elrond murmured to the woman. "He meant no harm. He was only protecting the council and the information discussed here."

Legolas stood, transfixed by the scene unfolding before him.

"Elrond?" Legolas asked, as he re-sheathed his dagger.

"Legolas. I am sorry for the confusion. Ryvin is here at my request." He motioned toward the circle of chairs and moved with Ryvin to sit down.

Legolas followed and sat next to Elrond.

The woman, who had stopped shaking while inhis protective embrace, took a seat on the floor at Elrond's feet, sitting behind his legs as though for protection.

Legolas looked down at the woman and noticed in the light that she was beautiful. Shehad an almost elven fairness with long red-black hair.

"I beg your pardon, my lady." He said to her. Her wide green eyes snapped to his face but still she said nothing.

The strange expansion of the air occurred again and Elrond nodded as if in answer to a question.

"Yes Ryvin, he is and elf. His name is Legolas." Elrond ran his hand downher hair in a calming gesture.

"I feel I must explain." Elrond said to Legolas. "Ryvin is a guest of my house. She is an outcast from her own land. They did not deal well with talents such as Ryvin possesses. She escaped from a dark prison only hours before she was to be put to death." Ryvin laid her head on Elrond's thigh and closed her eyes against the memory.

Legolas' heart went out to the fragile looking woman at Elrond's feet.

"She has a very rare and special talent. She can see through the outer layers of people and witness their true selves and intentions. Since she has come here to Rivendell, and has been strong enough to do so, she has, at my request, attended important councils. She tests the members for their honesty and integrity. Her help has been invaluable."

Legolas smiled and nodded, he could see how such a gift could help rout out spies and such. "Why does she not speak? And what is the strange sensation I have felt in the air around her?" He asked.

"I do not know why she is mute, there is nothing wrong with her physically. The air compression is a by-product of her mind speech."

Elrond turned to look down at Ryvin. "If you wish to." He said to her, then turning to Legolas he said. "She wishes to show you her gift, if you are willing."

Legolas looked from Elrond to Ryvin and back again. "Show me her gift? What do you mean?"

Ryvin looked up at Elrond who smiled and nodded. Then she reached out her hand towards the elf. As though unbidden his own hand reached out to close the gap.

As their fingers touched, Legolas felt as though he were falling backwards and out of this body. He was fire and light. He was a white-hot cloud of gas and dust, a star, bright and true and completely free. A fierce joy erupted within him; he was free of all boundaries. Ecstatic elation and peace filled every fiber, burned though every nerve. Then he felt himself slipping back to his earth bound body with a profound sadness.

Ryvin was once again in Elrond's embrace, curled in his lap, shaking with fear.

When Legolas returned fully to himself his face was painted with exaltation.

"Hush Ryvin, you did no harm. Truly child, he is well. What you touched is the pure essence of the elves. They are children of the stars and carry with them the true form of a star."

Legolas leaned toward the still shivering form of Ryvin and pressed kisses, first to her brow, then to each eyelid. "Thank you, blesséd child. I have now seen what I always thought to be true, but now know for certain."

"Your gift ispowerful indeed to awe an elf." Elrond added.

_Are you well indeed, Master Legolas?_ A sweet, quiet voice asked within his mind.

"I am no master of yours Lady Ryvin." He answered without pause.

He caressed her face with a gentle hand as she emerged from the cocoon of Elrond's arms.

"She spoke to you?" he asked Legolas as he released her.

"A voice, sweet and soft like a spring shower on the trees of Lothlorian?"

Elrond nodded.

"Aye, she spoke to me and it is my hope that she will do so again."


End file.
